Remnant's Alien N Builder
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: This is the Author saying to read the Author's note first
1. Prologue

**Hi fans of EthanOtaku.**

**Due to paranoia i have decided to transfer all my in progress stories here.**

**So don't think i'm just some troll.**

**If you still do though then i understand.**

**(Line)**

Earth.

In all honesty. A complete Trouble Magnet ready to collapse till Ben 10 Arrived.

A Boy who honestly thought he was in for a VERY boring summer vacation. But that changed when he got the Omnitrix.

Since then it, its been weird, but fun.

Its been a peaceful Year for Ben. He honestly was contemplating doing a crime just to alleviate his boredom when he realized that he hung out with Kevin too much.

"Ah crap. Hmm, wonder what the Frigian children are doing? Might visit them." He said to himself as he ate his Chili Nacho Fries.

"No need mister Tennison." A british voice sounded out.

"Hey Paradox. Nother time related mission? Or literally anything else that can cure boredom? Because i actually thought about doing a crime myself i was so damn bored." Ben says.

He is now seen in a green jacket with a white stripe down his left arm with a black shirt sporting green trim, a thin strip of vreen save for the 10 logo in white on a green circle on his chest, a pair of dark brown Cargo Pants and a pair of black combat boots with Green laces.

His hair was a little Shaggier than Usual and he wore a Gauntlet like item with a Light Forest Green Hourglass symbol and White trim on the back and front. His coat also was much longer and reached the middle of his upper legs.

That device is the Ultimatum Omnimatrix Mark 2. Or Ultimatrix Mk 2. This allows the user to transform into 1,000,910 Alien Life forms, Temporarly Enchance normal forms with OmniEnhancement courtesy of the Fulmunia DNA, or Go All Out with going Ultimate exclusive to Mach 1 and 2, and modified with the more Slapping instead of pushing Approach for Ben. It also gives out backwards Ring Unit Matrixes or Unitrixes for Allies to transform into ONE Alien. Most of these Aliens are exempt from the Ring to ensure safety.

This was made by Azmuth, the creator of the original Matrix and a Galvan, for Ben Specifically to continue his work as a Hero. The OmniEnhancement from Ben himself after meeting an Alternate self who could do the same after a few misshaps with the Ultimatrix 1.

"No Ben, but you are needed in a New universe to help it for hopefully. For even I can't see the future of it sadly. This worries me." Paradox says. (Think Omniverse Attire but put the guantlet on both hands and add a sideways Hourglass window showing whatever is in Atomix but colored Blue on the backhands.)

'Thats bad. If he doesn't know then this couldn't end well. Damn my curse.'

"I see. I'll be careful. Knowing my luck though it might backfire."

"Just don't try to fight against the Universe. It works in mysterious ways. So now I must take my leave." Paradox says before taking out a Pocket watch and disappearing in a Blue Flash.

"Oh man. I better prepare then and head out with Gwen and Kevin tomorrow." Ben says.

"Unstable Dimensional rift detected! Location: Bellwood, Central Park. 10 miles upwards." U.M.2 said instead.

"Or do this right now!" Ben says as he dials in an old favorite.

He Slams his Core down and feels his body morph into a Reptile like form. Before the Green flash subsides he is enchased in Rock like armor and his feet a replaced by Wheels of pure blue plasma electricity. His Vambraces gains two side blades that reach about two feet. His tail gains segments of Rock armor with Blue energy and a long Plasma blade at the end. His head is obscured by a screen that shows his expressions through the blue Electricity.

"XLR8!" He yells. He speeds through the city with his already Further enhanched speed to get to the location in seconds. He slaps the Omnitrix Dial to turn into a more Flying type alien. (OC Alien incoming)

This alien had Dragon like wings and a Red Scheme to it. On its body for clothing was a Egyptian Pharaoh neck item connected to a hood with the Ultimatric symbol in the middle and covered in Mummy wraps that have been weaved and ends at the waist and Egyptian Vambraces. Its lower body was non existant save for the red and black striped Tail just barely touching the Ground. It had a holden end on it with a tip full of poision and could morph into a Scorpion Claw to shoot out spikes or stinger. It can also rattle like a rattle like a Rattlesnake.

Its hands had three fingers, with each of them ending in a Sharp pointed black claw.

The wings, when not in use, could wrap around the body much like a Necrofriggian. And had a Beautiful pattern on the back of it's wings. It had its mouth covered with the Helmet but the three Black horns could be seen with the green Menacing Eyes. Only small clouds of smoke could be seen when breathing. (For stature think omniverse Big Chill)

This Readers is a Necropharaon. A being similar to the Necrofriggian but live in a Desert like planet. It can turn intangible, control Sand itself, use fire, send Scarab like Companions to overwelm their enemies, poison its foes, and Use hidden Wraps in the Vambraces to wrap its victims. Or spit golden Thorns filled with Venom.

"Phaer!" Ben's voice was haunting and had three echoes to it. He releases his wings and flies into the portal above.

As he went through the portal he could feel himself blackout and everthing was black.


	2. Arrival

How long was it?

How long was it till Ben woke up in the Emerald forest?

Well he's awake now.

"How long was I out?" Ben asked no one in particular.

He looked around and noticed that he was in a giant forest. After endlessly walking for what looked like Hours he soon found a river of freshwater with an odd formation of aqua Blue crystals.

"Natural Elemental Propellent formation found. Forming appropriate DNA Conduit. Fullmunia." UM2 says. The Hourglass turns purple and becomes a diamond as a Hardlight outline of a handle forms and Rocks formed in it with Blue Energy flowing as a Handguard and a gem on the Pommel. The UM2 procuces a Claw on a mechanical Tentacle that begins to extract the crystals in the water and absorb them into a small Gem. Once it finishes the gem is placed on the top of the handle. A whip cord made of WATER then forms before losing its structure and falling apart.

"Final Component unavailable till later date. Use Code 0682 when final Component is available." The UM2 finishes before everything goes back into its Guantlet. Leaving the odd item in Ben's Hand.

"Well this is new. Guess that Omni Enhancement feature did more than Enhance my aliens." Ben says.

He stuffs it in a Dimensional Pocket Cube in his belt and drinks some water from the stream. After another minute A Growl Sounds out making Ben put his hand over the UM2 on instinct.

Lo and behold a giant Black wolf with a bone mask and Bony spikes on its body.

Ben was amazed by the sight until it slashed at him. He quickly slammed the core and was engulfed in a Green Flash bright enough to stop the Beowolf from attacking.

As the flash faded in Ben's place was a Orange bipedal Dinosaur like alien. It wore cargo pants and had a tail with a blunt Anklyosaurus like tail end. It had impressive physique and wore a green and white belt with the UM2 symbol as the buckle. It also wore a White sleevelrs top with black trim and a Single Stripe on the front. on its head was a Trident head on a stone helmet with stone vambraces. In place of his four fingered hands was a Blue Electric Plasma fist connected to the vambraces.

"HUMONGOSAUR!" Ben yells.

The Beowolf seems to know that it wont get him by himself and howls in the air calling its Brethren.

Soon enough a pack is behind it making Ben use his form's power to grow and punched away a wave of them. He spun his tail and crushed a few more while cracking and uprooting a few Trees.

He then clapped his hands creating a wave of electricity that instantly killed the rest of the Beowolves.

The only challenge came when a Giant Similar Looking Elephant the same size as him (he is now normal size) charged him.

He had to break its tusks off and punch it to death. Soon enough he finished and The UM2 was in Recharge Mode.

Ten minutes later and a bit more Ben was about to rest for a bit.

"Hopefully I can get some rest for a bit." Ben says to himself.

But the universe said FUCK NO!

As the scream of some girls made Ben run towards her on instinct.

As he ran he dialed up a Speedster Alien and slammed the core.

In his place was a blue cat like alien covered in blue fur. He wore a Green and black shirt. He also wore a Scarf reaching his middle of his back with cargo shorts and Guaze wrapping around his arms, legs, feet, and hands.

On his right elbow is a Band with the Ultramatrix Symbol. Similar to Wildmutt's.

A bright blue beacon of light is seen as rocks surround his feet, head, and back. Giant blue plasma Spikes jut out from the Armor as his feet were covered in the Blue Plasma.

"Fasttrack!" He yells as Electricity engulfs him as he runs through the Forest.

Meanwhile the origin of the Scream was from a Girl running from a Pack of Ursai. She herself had been running for quite a while despite her stamina (NO! NO! BAD PERVERTS! BACK YOU SINNERS! You'll get your chance.)

But considering she doesn't have a Weapon running will do!

Meanwhile Ben was busy imitating a Blue Blur with his new abilities.

As he was busy with the Grimm he managed to see that they were Chasing a Girl and he quickly ran to her.

"Hey kid, Need some help?" Ben asks whilst grabbing her and doing a 180 heel turn and spin dashing through the rest of the Grimm. Stopping at a abandoned water wheel house.

His Stone armor is now gone. Except for his boots and they still are Crumbling.

"Okay, *pant, fastest i went as Omni-Enhanced Fasttrack. *Pant* Worth it still." Ben says.

"W-who are you?" The girl asks.

Now that Ben has a Good look at her face. He noticed that she wasn't human. In fact she had Brown Rabbit Ears atop her head. Along with Human Ears. She had an English Accent to her and more a slightly dirty Brown Dress reaching her lower legs and dress shoes. Her hand held a vintage Brown and Gold Camera (it is not her weapon, but will mechashift into a Telescope, binoculars, or a Hybrid of all three.).

"When in this Form i am usually known as Fasttrack." Ben explains. He then slaps the UM2 Symbol and reverts back to Ben.

"But you may call me me Ben." He says. He then noticed that his boots got a Blue underside to them. They soon turned green though and glowed in his shadow.

It took about a minute to comprehend what happened and to her credit. Velvet didn't freak out as much as Ben Thought she would.

"What?!" She asked.

(Time skip. A bit of backstory too to fill in some gaps.)

If you have Questions here i wil post a QA Chapter after this.

Q: how do the rings work?

A: they alow the user to turn into an Alien Ben Chooses while giving them access to a tiny Fraction of that alien's power passively. Like if your Alien was of a Tetramand, you gain a small boost in strength. Effects varie and I use a Die cube to determine the passive effect.

(End of time skip)

"So you are from another universe? And that Guantlet can turn you into a million different Aliens?" Velvet asks. "Yep. I actually remember going to a universe Parallel to my own with my place as superhero was taken by a Boy who could use microscopic machines to create weapons and fight creatures or Humans Blinded by Power. I myself fight Aliens trying to invade Earth, racist humans trying to kick out aliens that mean no harm, and also go to school while drinking smoothies and eating Chili Nacho Fries. So how was your Saturday?" Ben explained.

"So why are you here?" Velvet asks.

"In all honesty i just jumped in because i wanted to see if this world might crossover into my world. Well thats one of my theories anyway. Since my freind named Paradox said he couldn't see the future in this universe, and he controls time itself, it worries me. If a man can't see the future of this world then i should take it upon myself to save this world from a terrible fate. Never will i let others suffer if i had the opportunity to help those in need."

Ben beamed with confidence.

And Velvet was in awe of that.

"So why were you out here anyway?" Ben asked.

"Birdwatching, and just enjoying some me time. But what about you? You don't have a place to live at."

Ben was about to answer when he remembered he just jumped into the dimensional rift without preparing.

"Oh, crap."


	3. Settling in

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE! AND ME FINGERS BLEED WITH SUCCESS!**

**(Begins to pass out from blood loss)**

**I HAVE REGAINED MY HEART TO WRITE! I, I, i, i'm about to die.**

**(Dies)**

**(Line) **

Remnant.

A world of Bloody Evolution.

And where we see our freind Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, sleeping in a shed curtosy of Velvet's Gracious family.

He was here and was currently learning about the world he is stuck in.

For starters the world he is in is tormented by the Creatures of Grimm.

And in that world are two sentient races of Humanoids living here, Humans and Faunus. With the latter being prejiduced and demoted. And this in turn caused the Faunus to take drastic measures.

As Ben woke up he remembered his first few days in Remnant. How Velvet explained that she is attending a school made to train others to hunt the Creatures of Grimm.

At first Ben didn't like the idea of killing, *cough hipocrite *cough *cough, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. If the threat of Grimm is lowered then the humans and faunus can expand and create different diverse cultures.

But anyways he also learned that both Humans and Faunus have evolved their souls to become a barrier and skill of some sort.

And after Velvet convinced him, she let him have a Aura of his own in exchange for a Omniring.

She now can turn into a Nemunia after he helped her sleep with that form because of a Recurring Nightmare. She won't tell him but he did find her sleeping with him in the middle of the night with tears in the corners of her eyes.

He offered to help but she refused. Saying that this is something she must face herself. He still left the offer in the air for her though.

He also got a Rabbit Faunus form because of that.

But now Ben has an Aura and a Faunus form.

And he plans on attending Beacon when the vacation ends.

"Hey Ben?" Velvet says. She was working on her weapon.

It was actually why she was held back a year. Thing took a lot of time and effort.

And since it makes hardlight weapons from a friggin camera then it would definitely take alot of time.

"Yes?" He asks. He himself was wearing just a pair of green Sweatpants with a black stripe down the legs and a black tank top with a right sleeve.

"What are you gonna do for your team? The Water Dust whip is the only weapon you have that you don't have to transform into. So how will they react to you transforming?" Velvet asks.

"I thought about it and decided to pass it off as my semblance with my Ultramatrix Mach 2 as a Regulator device. Keeping my energy at safe levels so i don't die. And my cover story is that i am from past the storms." He explained.

"That is a decent story. Any more details?" She asks. She went ahead and got dressed in her battle gear.

"I can use my world's continents to world build. And change a few things to fit this world's features." Ben adds.

"I see. Anyway I'm gonna test my Camera a bit in the hill top. I'll see you there maybe?" She asked.

"I dont know. Probably. We'll see."

(Time skip)

Somewhere in the forest a crow perched in a tree looked onwards to the house Ben was staying in.

It leveled its beady Eyes at Ben as this bird was just the disguise of Qrow Branwen.

'So this is where the kid decided to hole up. I better repo-' the bird was soon interupted by ben.

"You can stop hiding you two. I know your there." He said aloud.

Both Qrow and Raven, who just left immediately, were shocked that he can identify them so quickly.

"Well i guess one of you wussed out."

Qrow then knew that this kid is gonna be a fun kid to hang with.

The bird soon flew towards Ben while the camera shows a bird disappear behind a tree while a man jumps down in its place.

Said man was middle aged evidenced by the shitty stubble and graying hair. He wore a Grayscale double breasted jacket leaving his lower arms exposed with the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up. He also wore a red cape that has definitely seen better days along with gray pants and black boots with Iron soles.

On his back was his folded weapon Harbringer.

"Your good kid. I take it you are more than you look like you are?" Qrow asks.

"In a way yes." Ben admits. His hair flows upwards as Green elecricity flows around him. This flucuates with his Aura which is a Bright Green. This gives a fiery effect around him

This is Ultimate Ben: Alien, Cerebrocrustacean.

"I'm not here to fight. I actually wanted to talk. Freind of mine took an interest in you." Qrow admits.

"Oh?" Ben raised an eyebrow and deactivated his Aura. But the electricity stayed near his head and hands. And his boots began to glow green.

"Yeah. When you came here we in all honesty wanted your help. I take it you know how things are going in here thanks to your friend right?" Qrow asks.

"Yes. I understand. I can see why you need my help too." Ben answers.

His sparks start to fade.

"If you want to talk with Ozpin himself head to vale. This Scroll should tell you what you need but i won't be surprised if its like admittance papers or something." Qrow admits.

"I see." Ben said. He lifts his sleeve and reveals the Ultramatrix Dial with the silhouette of his Cerebrocrustacean form. He slapped it and a green flash is seen as Ben is back in his human form.

While in the distance Raven in human form scowled but began to think of better plans than the ones that failed.

**And im back! I want this to continue. And as for the poll it still has a couple days left. So please, p-please... Oh shit, (falls again) j-just, (begins to die from blood loss again) vote already...**

**(Sirens wail in the distance.)**

**As, nng, always...**

**T-this is M-madko, signing off...**


	4. Welcome to Vale

**"You thought it was going to be Madko, but it was me! DIO-"**

**BANG!**

**"Yeah no. Hi people. I am Trevor Tremors. I came to let you know that my story in Remnant is coming soon. But i will be changing things drastically. So no Wolf faunus Trevor though. As for Madko, he is still being treated for blood loss. So i'm taking his place for now." Trevor says.**

**"Oh, also. An SCP story including me, Mr Sanchez the Gamer, and many others will be out maybe in the near future or later future. I don't know. The guy is fucking insane really." Trevors says while face palming.**

**"Oh and Jojo's bizarre adventure if dio wasn't enough of a hint. I don't know who will be in it. I don't give a fuck either." Trevor says while dragging Dio's body by the leg. Not giving a fuck.**

**(oh hai! I'm still a line!) **

Today we see Ben flying as Pharaoh-Ghiest. (The new name to Phaer) why. He was currently lost. He was in Vale looking around for anything to lead him to Beacon.

Velvet had told him to not be intimidated by the building but he assured her that he saw everything there is.

"Maybe I should've asked Velvet for directions." Ben says. Yeah probably should have.

"Oh well. I'll see if i can find it tomorrow." Ben said. He flew down to a nearby alley and transformed back into his human form.

"Maybe I'll get a lucky break or something." Ben told himself.

And since the universe felt merciful he almost miss a well dressed theif and henchman walk to a Dust Crystal shop.

He had this feeling that the Theif was about to do something. So he trailed behind him. And his suspicions were right when he pulled up his gun and began to rob him. He was about to use his Ultimatrix but then he saw the weirdest thing to ever be seen.

He saw a gothic red riding hood lolita weilding a Scythe and Sniper rifle hybrid. Kicking ass against the henchmen.

He then shook his head and dialed up an old favorite.

(Meanwhile)

"Well red this has been quite an eventful evening. But i'm afraid that this is were we have to part ways." Torchwick announces before firing a Shot at Ruby.

But it didn't get far as it was blocked by a Humanoid being made of Magma. His head was engulfed in flames and lines of cracks appeared on his body showing Magma underneath. The Ultimatrix Symbol rested on his neck.

Say hello to HeatBlast. The first Alien Ben ever Turned into.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never play with fire?" He asks.

"Wsll that's something coming from a walking matchstick." Roman retorts.

"Heh, cute." Ben says as he twists his Ultimatrix Symbol till the white watch face turned blue. He slammed it and instantly grey rocks covered his upper body and forearms. His hands flames turned blue along with his head flames.

"Time to up the heat!" Heatblast yells. He then fires a spire of Blue fire at him but torchwick fires another flare, this time a Smoke Dust one, and was running away while Ben was distracted.

"You mind if we go after him?" Ruby asks the shopkeep.

He nods and Ruby cocks her gun and fires at the ground.

Ben meanwhile activates his bonus feature curtosy of the Omni-Enhancement. A jet pack.

He flew up and rolled on his landing. Ruby landed next to him as well.

He looked to torchwick who said something under his breath as a Bullhead flew upwards to him.

When he climbed in he produced a Burn Crystal. He threw it to the ground as Heatblast's Omni-Enhancement wore off at the worst time possible. But hey he is still a Pyronite.

"End of the line you two!" He yells.

He then fires his cane at the crystal and whoops with joy until he see's Glynda about to attack.

"We've got a huntress!" Torchwick says after getting hit by one of Glynda's Spells. He switched places while Heatblast began to fire off pillars of fire from his hands.

Meanwhile Cinder fought of Glynda but was Enamored by the flames made by Heatblast. She actually almost got off on it.

Ben didn't need to be a very observant man to know when someone is getting off on him. Fangirls and boys tend to do that to you.

But Cinder decided to end it with a big explosion which knocked the others back while Torchwick escaped.

"Fuck." Heatblast says.

"You two are coming with me." Glynda says.

"Double fuck." Ben says after reverting back.

**Yeah short chapter i know i know but after i upate a few stories I'll take a small break from them, for if you go to Maxwrite he'll have announced something. I won't say because it's still in the works.****As alway-****_Bang! _****Oh for fucks sake what now Douchepool.**

Say it!

**What? That your a pathetic excuse of a fourth wall breaking character? I won't write any stories including you- _Bang! _OW! YOU MOTHER FUCKER. THAT HAT COST ME TEN BUCKS! **

You should've said it.

**That's it. TREVOR! GET YO ASS OVER HERE.**

_Yeah?_

**Fuck him up! I dont care. My outro was ruined and now i'm pissed.**

_Sure. By fuckas._


	5. New Year New Chapter

Slam!

"I hope you understand your actions will not be taken lightly you two." Goodwitch scolds.

Ben yawns while Ruby looks down in shame.

She scowls before continuing.

"I have you know that you put others in grave danger." Goodwitch says.

"But they started it." Ruby argues.

Goodwitch continues.

"If it were up to me. I would have sent you home with a pat on the back," Ruby perks up.

"And a slap on the wrist." She slams the table making Ruby flinch.

She sighs as Ben snickers.

"I'm guessing you can't though." He guesses.

"Yes. As someone wishes to see you two." She answers.

As she walks to the side a man in green walks in. "Ruby Rose and Benjamin Tennyson. I heard about you two. More for you Ben." Ozpin announces.

"Oh cool, another fan. Maybe this time you wont stalk me." Ben remarks.

"No i won't. But how were you able to do this?" Ozpin shows Ben the footage of Heatblast fighting.

"That I choose not to tell about. Too many people tried to kill me for the reason why. I hope you understand." Ben explains.

"I see. Atleast answer this. Why did you help when you had no right to?" Ozpin asks.

"Because it was the right thing to do. I don't care for money or fame. I just want to help those around me as best as i can. I don't want anything in return." Ben explains.

"I see." Ozpin smiles.

"As for you Ruby Rose. Where did you learn to fight like this?" Ozpin asks.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answers.

"They taught you to use one of the most Dangerous Weapons designed?" He asks. 'Might need to check that academy.'

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby adds.

"I see." He places the plate of cookies down. Ben takes one while Ruby just eats the whole thing.

"Its just that i've only seen one other scythe weilder of that skill before. A Dusty Old Crow." Ozpin states.

"Oh, fthafs mah ungle!" Ruby says with her mouth full.

Ben snorts at the cute display and soon enough she blushes.

"Sorry. Thats my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. And now i'm like wachaw wa!" Ruby says while imating karate Noises. She also hits Ben.

"Ow." Ben said not really hurt.

"Sorry."

Ozpin chuckles. "So I've noticed."

"And what's an Adorable Girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asks.

"Well. I want to be a huntress." Ruby states.

'What's a Huntress?' Ben thought.

"You want to slay Monsters?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes. All my life i wanted to help those around me and after two more years of training i'm going to apply to beacon because my sister is applying there now." Ruby explains.

"Admirable goals. Its the same reason i weild my powers." Ben adds.

"Do you two know who i am?"

"Headmaster Ozpin/Headmaster Ozpin." They sync.

"You're the headmaster at beacon." Ruby finishes.

"Hello." Ozpin greets.

"Hi./Hello." They say.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks.

"More than Anything." Ruby says.

Ozpin looks to Glynda who sighs.

"And as for you. I believe my associate came to meet you." Ozpin says to Ben.

"Why yes. And why did you need me?"

Ozpin smiles as the screen goes black.


End file.
